The Purple Spirit
by JetH7
Summary: More than 300 years after the events of Dawn of the Dragon the world has changed. Tensions are rising, and the dragon race threatens to be torn in two. In this dark time the new purple dragon must overcome her fears take her place as defender of dragonkind.
1. Prologue

Nothing moved, not even a breath of wind disturbed the perfect stillness in the darkened room. Lining the room's walls were books, hundreds maybe even thousands of books. Strange books written in languages long forgotten by dragonkind.

The only light source in the library; for it was indeed a library, came from the very center of the room, where a massive hourglass sat, glowing a wonderful golden hue. Bizarre and elaborate designs decorated the timepiece exterior. Designs that, even though they never portrayed an event, seemed to be telling a story. A beautiful story, so old the meaning was lost to all but the most ancient of creatures.

Ancient creatures, much like the one whom rested silently in the warm glow of the hourglass. An age old dragon whom had once was called Ignitus, though it had been centuries since he had held that title. He was beyond names now. He was now simply The Chronicler. The Chronicler lay, not moving so much as an inch. Seemingly content doing not, but stare at the opposite wall.

After doing so for exactly an hour, the dragon suddenly seemed to decide that he had sat there long enough. With a small groan he slowly climbed to his feet. As he did so a book without any apparent guidance, floated off the nearest shelf and over to The Chronicler. He shook his head and muttered something as the pages turned themselves. Suddenly his eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face. With a light chuckle he quietly said; "Here we go again."


	2. Chapter 1: The Vision

A small purple dragon sleeps calmly in a small bed of hay, oblivious to the world around her and how large an impact she would one day have on it. For now she's content to snuggle deeper into her warm, safe little nest. All around her in the darkened room are beds, much like hers, in which sleep many other newly hatched dragons, dreaming calm, happy dreams.

Watching over the hatchlings are six older dragons; The Elemental Guardians. The Elemental Guardians, an order as old as the dragon race itself, has but one purpose, protect the next generation of dragons. For the dragon race has always had enemies who would gladly wipe the species from the face of the planet. Even now in times of peace, a dragon must always be weary.

The fire Guardian; Mura walks slowly through the rows of beds, smiling as he passes his own child; a small green dragon, who at the time was cooing in it's sleep. After a while he hears someone walk up beside him. He turns to the new presence; the earth Guardian and his mate; Terrla. "Hey," He says, smiling at the green scaled dragoness.

"Hey," She replies embracing her mate. The two dragons hug for a moment, "Kopaka wanted to see you," Terrla says, referring to the leader of the Guardians, an older ice dragon who had been the one to find the purple dragons egg, "He sounded worried."

"He's always worried," Mura tells her, "He probably just found a slug in one of the hatchlings beds or something."

Terrla nodded, "I know." She mutters, as she looks over at her child. Her mate follows her gaze.

"Don't worry Terrla, if anything really is wrong, I'll protect him."

"I know." The green dragoness says, nuzzling the fire Guardian lovingly.

* * *

Mura finds the ice Guardian standing outside the temple, gazing up at the stars. After a moment Kopaka, still staring into space says, "You took your time."

"I apologize for my tardiness," The fire dragon answers, "I didn't realise you were out here."

"Apology accepted."

Mura almost rolled his eyes, Kopaka's strict, military like demeanor never ceased to annoy him. "Why did you summon me?" He asked.

"I've seen visions in the pool." Kopaka explains, finally looking to whom he was addressing, "I fear the peaceful time we live in may not last much longer."

"What visions, sir?" Mura inquired.

"In the waters reflection I saw the great city burning. If I am not mistaken, this shall come to pass before the purple dragon has reached adulthood."

"So she won't be able to stop it." The fire Guardian muttered darkly.

"I'm afraid not." Kopaka said, turning his gaze once again to the sky. The two dragons sat in silence for a while, Mura wondered if his commanders visions of destruction were truly signs form the Ancestors or just his paranoia. He hoped it was the latter of the two.

After a while Kopaka broke the silence, "You don't believe me." It was a statement, rather than a question.

"In all honesty," Mura replied, "I don't know how much I trust the pool. It has provided us false information more than once before."

"Your mistrust of the pool is understandable." Kopaka responded, then paused leaving Mura to wonder where he was going with this. "But-" He continues, "This is not the first time I have witnessed this vision."

Mura nods, still hoping that the ice dragon is wrong "Have you told the others?"

"Not yet."

"Why are you telling me first?"

"I don't want to worry the others until I am sure my visions are true." The ice dragon replies, then adds, "I am telling you now because I know you too have the gift of vision, I want you to meditate on this and report to me with any findings."

Mura acknowledges his order with a; "Yes sir."

"You are dismissed."


	3. Chapter 2: Rounding is Illegal

A/N: Wow, I finished this a lot faster than I thought I would. Hopefully all my updates can be this fast. Also, thank you so much everyone who's reviewed so far and everyone who's going to. You guys are awesome. :D

_Twelve years later..._

A large group of young dragons sat in rows on the hard stone floor, listening to an aged shadow dragon enthusiastically give a lecture on mathematics. As he talked, he would point with his tail to drawings on a chalkboard on the wall, despite the fact that very few of the younger dragons seemed interested in their teacher's fervent lesson. In fact a few of the students in had fallen asleep.

Near the back of the room, a purple dragoness sat, paying no regard to the lecture, instead she stared out a nearby window watching the birds play cheerfully on the other side amongst the beautiful spring day, like something from a painting by one of the great artists of old. The landscape, but splashes of paint against a cerulean blue canvas.

Staring out into the warm sunny day, she felt calm. At peace. With a yawn she stretched, nearly poking her neighbor with one of her three short horns.

"Watch it!" The fire dragon sitting next to her snapped quietly.

"Sorry, Atash." She muttered, grinning sheepishly at the crimson and gold dragon she nearly stabbed. He just rolled his eye's in response, this hadn't been the first time she had nearly clobbered him while she was captured in a daydream. Speaking of daydreams it looked as if the purple dragoness had already floated off into another one.

"Lila?"

The purple dragon was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name called by the teacher.

"Are you paying any attention at all?" He asked as a dragon next to her let out a loud snore.

_More than him._ She wanted to say, but instead settled for a simple, "Yes, sir." That was a lie of course, _but who in their right mind_ she thought _would admit to ignoring their teacher?_

"Than can you tell me," The shadow dragon asked, "What is the answer to question four on the chalkboard?"

Having payed no attention to the lesson, she had no clue, so she did the only thing she could, guess, "Forty two...?" She asked hopefully.

"No." Her professor said with a stern look, Lila felt her heart drop, "The correct answer," The dragon continued, "is forty two point zero three. If you look I had written very clearly do NOT round to the nearest full number."

_Well I was pretty damn close_, she thought to herself, but decided it would be unwise to say such a thing aloud.

She payed a bit more attention the rest of the lesson, just incase her teacher decided to ask her anything else. When he didn't she realised with dismay that a whole hour she could have spent planning a spectacular escape from the classroom had been wasted.

When class came to an end most of the students were out of the room in mere moments, Lila and Atash were two of the first. Behind them several dragons had stayed behind to wake their friends who hadn't quite made it the entire class.

In the massive hall outside the classroom the two were met by a blue and white scaled dragoness, whom had a single horn protruding from the tip of her snout, "How was class?" She asked.

"As good as any of Skotos' classes." Lila said bluntly.

"That bad, huh?"

Lila and Atash nodded in unison. Atash then inquired, "How was elementalism?"

Lila felt a pang of jealousy, the blue dragoness, Suishou, was thirteen, a year older than she and Atash. The teens living in the temple were taught by The Guardians to control their respective element. As the purple dragon, Lila felt that she should be taught how to manipulate the elements now, but The Guardians believed that all the students in the temple were to be treated equally, even if given student was the purple dragon of legend.

"It was good." Suishou responded, paused for a moment then added excitedly, "Kopaka is teaching us how to fury next week."

Atash and Lila gaped at the blue dragoness, "Are you serious?" Kasai asked, wide eyed, "I thought the DEM had banned anyone under the age of eighteen from learning furys."

"Guess they made an exception."

"You've got to teach me how to do that." Lila says excitedly. For the last few months Suishou had been secretly teaching the purple dragon what she had learned, it wasn't as good as learning from the guardians themselves, but it was as close as she'd get for almost a year.

"Just so long as you don't tell anyone in the DEM." The ice dragoness said with a grin.

The Department of Elemental Mastery or DEM, were a branch of Warfang's government that dictated the laws around manipulation of the elements. In recent years they had driven up the legal age to use certain abilities, such as the elemental fury, due to several accidents caused young elementalists.

As they talked the three dragons walked out of the building and into the temple grounds. Atash wasted no time to find a patch of ground in the shade of a tree large and plop to the ground. The two dragonesses followed suit.

"You guys heard about the protests in the capital?" Lila asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," Atash replied, "I got a letter from mum about it. She says they've gotten really bad the last few days."

"What do you mean by bad?" Lila asked, rolling over to face the red dragon.

"As in violent, some poor guy was killed when he tried to get the protesters to shut up."

Suishou shook her head, "It's crazy if you ask me. That they think that the government should pay them when none of 'em got a job."

"I think it's a little more complicated than that." The fire dragon stated, "The-"

"Ah, it doesn't matter," The blue dragoness interrupted, waiving a paw, "It's not our business. Why should we care?"

Lila didn't agree with that, if people were being hurt it was definitely their business, but she didn't want to start a debate, so she held her tongue.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Atash agreed, as he looked up into the sky, lost in thought. The three of them spent the afternoon like that, gazing up into the endless blue void called the sky, each lost in their separate thoughts.

* * *

A tall, muscular feline strode across the blood stained deck of a massive airship in flight somewhere amongst The Floating Isles. Even though the sun beat down on the ship, the cat wore a long hooded cloak, that hid his face in a shroud of darkness.

It only took the cloaked figure a moment to cross the length of the ship. Before passing through the door that lead to the cabin, the cat pulled a small, dual barreled flintlock pistol from a holster hidden in his cloak. After that he kicked down the door with one quick movement.

He was greeted by the sound of musket fire and a section of the wall less than a foot next to him exploded. Without flinching, the feline returned fire, hitting the shooter, a small black furred dog, standing behind a beautifully designed wooden desk, square in the chest.

The creature fell to the ground without so much as a yelp. The cat then swept the cabin. When he was sure no one else was there the cat walked over to the desk the dog had been standing behind, and tore open one of the drawers. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, an important looking paper with the seal of The Warfang Republic's Navy.

He walked back out to the deck, and waved a signal to a hot air balloon hovering a few hundred feet above the ships deck. The balloonist nodded, then tossed a rope down to the ships deck. In a matter of seconds the feline had ascended the rope and pulled himself into the basket. He held up the paper and with a grin and said, "I've found it."


	4. Flying Tables in the Chemistry Lab

A/N: Last chapter I had accidentally called Atash Kasai at one point. Sorry if I confused any of you with that. :P

And thank you, Riverstyxx for pointing out that little derp up.

* * *

Lila creeped through the darkened hallways of the dragon temple. Every creek made her flinch. No one, but The Guardians were allowed out of their chambers after after nine. _But_ she told herself, _I have a good reason to be out._ For infact she did; a few weeks before she had overheard Kaze, the Wind Guardian, mention an attack on one of Warfang's airships, but she hadn't been able to squeeze any more information out of him. Atash told her he probably didn't know any thing else about it, but Lila wasn't so sure. She was bent on learning what The Guardians were so determined to hide from her.

And she knew just how to find it.

Each of The Guardians had a place hidden in the temple where they stored important documents. A few years prior, Lila had found Kaze's secret stash. Since then, if she felt The Guardians were hiding something from her she would simply take a peek at the confidential documents. Lila knew if she were ever caught she would be in more trouble than she'd ever been in before, but this didn't discourage the purple dragon at all.

It didn't take Lila long to find her way to Kaze's classroom. She quietly opened the door and crept into the room. Once inside, she made her way past tables of beakers and other scientific tools that the students would use in Kaze's mostly dull science classes. They were only mostly dull because the purple dragoness had found that otherwise boring science classes could be made more entertaining when flammable chemicals were involved. She and Atash had on multiple occasions caused massive explosions. Lila shook her head, to clear it of the thoughts; she needed to get back to work.

She strode to the back of the room. On the back wall she found a loose brick. In a moment she had silently pulled the brick to the floor. She reached her right forepaw into the hole that had been created and felt around for the papers hidden inside. A moment later a small grin leapt to her maw as a piece of paper rubbed against the back of her paw.

Lila fished it out and looked over the document. It wasn't much, just a paragraph long. It read;

_It is with great regret I write to you today, Mr Kaze. As I'm sure you are aware, the Fire-Claw organization's protests have increased greatly in size these last few weeks, but none of us could have imagined that they would ever become more than just a nuisance. We were wrong. Yesterday at three o'clock P.M. the airship Oblivion fell under attack by a small strike force. There were no survivors. We believe the attack was organised by Fire-Claw. This is all we know at the time, I will write you again when more information has been uncovered._

_- CEO Rida_

"Wow..." Lila muttered to herself after scanning the letter, "This must be big, if the CEO's involved."

The purple dragon read the letter a few times, committing it to memory, then quietly put it back and replaced the brick. When she was sure no one would ever know it had been moved she started back towards the door.

The purple dragoness had made it about halfway across the room, when the door suddenly swung open. She cursed under her breath and ducked under a nearby table, grabbing a pawful of beakers holding explosive chemicals as she did so. She knew she was likely to be caught now and she wasn't going to let her true intentions be known if she was.

Kaze walked slowly into the chamber, his white scales standing out in the dark room. With a yawn he walked over to his desk at the front of the room and sat down, muttering something about obnoxious late night wake up calls. He fumbled around in the dark, trying to find something in his desk. A moment later Lila heard the noise of a match striking wood and a warm glow enveloped the white dragon's desk. After lighting a candle, Kaze let the extinguished matchstick fall to the floor.

As the older dragon produced a pen and paper from under his desk, Lila creeped quietly towards the door, careful to make as little noise as possible. But clearly her best wasn't enough. As she made her way to the door her tail bumped the leg of a table and her tail spike dug itself into the soft wood. She tried to slowly pull it out, but it had stuck in too deep. She pulled a little harder, but her tail still didn't budge. In annoyance she yanked as hard as she could, causing the table to flip over on top of the purple dragoness.

The Wind Guardian yelped loudly in surprise as the table crashed into the ground. Lila cursed loudly, leaped up from the mess that she had created and bolted towards the door. Kaze, moving quickly reached the door before the purple dragon, blocking her escape. "What in the names of the Ancestors are you doing up at this time of night!?" He shouted, "And what are you doing in my classroom?"

Lila, held out her paw, revealing the beakers of explosive chemicals, she had grabbed, "I came into to grab these," She lied, the purple dragon had always been a good liar, " Thought Atash, Suishou and I could have some fun blowing them up tomorrow."

The old dragon sighed and shook his head, "You three..."

Lila grinned sheepishly.

"Hand them here, Lila." The Wind Guardian demanded. Lila complied. "Now return to your room, I'm too busy to deal with you right now." And with that he truned back to his desk.

Lila returned to her chambers, grinning ear to ear, not only had she gotten the information she wanted, but she had been caught and managed to worm her way out of punishment. That was good, even for her. She couldn't wait to tell her friends about this little adventure. In her excitement she had almost forgotten about the letter, but after a moment the message from CEO Rida came back to her and she realised how dire the situation must be if the CEO is getting involved.

The CEO is in charge of Warfang's government. Warfang had at one point been just a city state under the rule of a king, but after its expansion into a kingdom, a corporation called Vendit became so powerful they absorbed the government. Since then Warfang's head of government had been called the CEO.

Lila knew things were serious if the CEO was getting involved. _But it's just one ship, _she thought, _and it might not have even been Fire-Claw behind it. _Why then had the CEO been so bothered that he had informed The Guardians. And why Kaze of all people? The letter had been clearly made out to The Wind Guardian. Kopaka was the leader of The Guardians, why not send the letter to him?

These thoughts swirled around in the purple dragoness' head until sleep found her.

* * *

The cat who had lead the attack on the airship a few days prior, sat in the back of a dimly bar, his black fur making him appear almost invisible in the low light. All around him dogs, cats, bears and all manner of other non-dragon creatures sipped their drinks, oblivious to the fact that one of the most deadly mercenary's on the planet sat among them. Though even if they did know he was there they needn't worry, for the feline was lost in thought. Something was troubling him.

When he lead the attack on the airship Oblivion the entire crew consisted of dragons, not all that uncommon, what bothered him was the captain. A dog. Dragon's were willingly taking orders from a species they considered to be less noble than themselves. It was hard enough to find but one dragon who would be willing to do that, much less an entire airship crew of them. And how had a non-dragon even reached the rank of Captain? Until recently they weren't even allowed into the armed forces.

He puzzled over this for a while, but he was pulled out of his thoughts when a large canine sat down across from him. "You're Plomistis I assume."

"You assume correctly."

"I've heard all about you, some say you're the best mercenary out there."

"I do what I'm payed to do. Nothing more. Nothing less."

The dog grinned, "That's good, the less complications the better."

"Stop wasting my time," Plomistis said bluntly, "Do you have a job for me or not?"

"Oh, I've got a job for you." the dog's grin grew larger, "There's a dragon I want dead."

"I'll need a bit more information than that. 'A dragon' is a bit too general for my taste."

The dog leaned closer to the mercenary, "I want you to kill the purple dragon."

The cat raised an eyebrow, this was a quite unusual request, "And what does the pay look like?"

"Five million."

A small smile found it's way onto the cat's face that would be enough to set him for the rest of his life, "I'm listening."


	5. In Which Lila Makes Water Explode

A/N: Just so I don't confuse anyone; I removed the chapter 'Twigs Are Bad For A Snipers Health'. I felt the plot was moving along before I had the time to flesh out my characters as much as I'd like to so I decided to add a chapter or two before it.

Also, I'm so sorry this took so long. I swear the next chapter will come out faster.

* * *

Lila was awoken by the sunbeams beating down onto her face. The purple dragoness pulled the sheets over her head, but the blades of light sliced through the fabric like knives. Realising that she wasn't going get anymore sleep, she climbed to her feet with an exasperated sigh.

A yawn and a stretch later she was on her way to the mess hall to tell Atash and Suishou of the previous night's discovery. It only took the purple dragoness a moment to reach the dining hall; a large room, in which sat four long tables, platters of food rested atop them. On the walls hung paintings of past Guardians, the oldest of which dated back to Spyro's day. But the most spectacular feature by far was the ceiling. Painted on it was a massive mural of Spyro and Cynder standing triumphantly at the edge of a cliff face. Behind them was an erupting volcano spewing fire and ash as far as the eye can see.

Most dragons would stand stunned, awestruck by the beautiful piece, but for Lila who saw it the times a day, it wasn't even worth a second glance. Instead she searched the tables for her friends, whom she soon found sitting in the far corner of the room, laughing about something.

Lila plopped down between them, "You guy's will never believe what happened last night."

"Hm?" Suishou grunted through a mouthful of venison.

"Well, you see I snuck into Kaze's classroom last night to- er... _inspect_ the back wa-"

She was cut off by Atash, "Again?"

Grinning, the purple dragon nodded.

"One of these day's you're going to get caught."

"Like heck I am." She retorted cockily. Then before Atash could respond she added, "As I was saying, Kaze got a letter from the CEO about an attack on the airship Oblivion. Fire-Claw did it."

Her friends stared at her in a shocked silence. Almost a minute passed before Suishou finally asked, "You're kidding. Right?"

The purple dragoness shook her head.

"Daaaaamn..."

"I knew Fire-Claw was bad, but I never would've thought they'd do something like that." Atash muttered, then asked "How many dead?"

"The entire crew."

Atash cringed and Suishou let slip a second curse. Again a shocked silence surrounded the three friends. After what felt like hours Atash asked, "Why'd the CEO send the letter to Kaze? Why not Kopaka? I mean, what's so special about Kaze?"

Lila shrugged, "Does it look like I know?"

Before the red scaled dragon could respond the bell signaling the start of the days first classes rang. The three friends stood up from their half finished breakfasts and set off for their first classes. Atash had history with Terrla while Suishou and Lila chemistry with Kaze.

A moment later the dragoness' slipped into two empty seats, just as the white scaled dragon was starting a lecture on... something. Neither payed their teacher much attention. While this wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Lila, Suishou normally clung to each word of a lecture as if her life depended on it. Lila realised the news of the attack was bothering the ice dragoness as much as it was her.

What would the CEO do in response? Would he strike back? Would there be a civil war? This thought scared the purple dragoness; she wasn't Spyro. She didn't think she save the world like he did!

As the science lecture drug on, Lila found the previous night was starting to catch up with her. Her eyelids felt heavy and her head seemed as if it had turned to lead. She decided it wouldn't hurt to rest her eye's for a moment.

She was shaken to wakefulness by Suishou. "Wha- what?" The purple dragoness muttered.

"Were you paying any attention to that?" The ice dragoness asked.

Lila shook her head, "No."

"Aw, Ancestors. We're so screwed... I have no clue what we're do-"

She was cut off by their teacher, "I want everyone to split into pairs and get to work." He paused for a moment, then added, "And be _very_ careful, I have some explosive chemicals stored in the back of the room and I don't want _anyone_-" Lila felt the older dragon's eyes fall on her, "to touch it."

A few moments later Lila and Suishou found themselves sitting at a table surrounded by beakers and various chemicals, completely clueless as to what to do. For a few moments they sit there in silence, trying to figure out what to do. Finally Lila poked at a beaker filled with some blue liquid, "Maybe we do something with this...?" She suggested.

Suishou shrugged, "Why not?"

A few seconds later the duo had concocted a steaming, foul smelling green mass in the larges of the beakers provided. Lila glanced over at her friend, who's snout was scrunched up at the awful stench, "I think we may have done something wrong..."

"Gee, really? Thanks for tellin'." The ice dragoness paused, "At least we're doing better than them." She gestured towards a team a few feet away. They had somehow managed to light a fire inside their beaker. Lila couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her classmates misfortune, but was cut short when the beaker exploded, spilling the flaming contents across the counter.

Both dragoness' leapt back as their own experiment was overrun with the flaming gunk. After a second their own beaker exploded, spraying them with it's reeking contents. The blue dragoness was swearing loudly as she tried to brush off the foul smelling gunk. By now Kaze had rushed over to the exploding experiments and was trying to put out the fire, though without much success.

Lila noticed the flames moving towards the explosive chemicals Kaze had mentioned before. Realising that they'd soon be overtaken by the fire, she dove to grab them. She glanced around the room for a safe place to store them until the fire's were put out. After a second she found a large bucket of water stored near the back of the room. The purple dragoness rushed to the far wall. The Wind Guardian shouted not to, but it was too late, the purple dragoness had already dropped them into the bucket.

A moment later a loud _'boom'_ echoed through the classroom as the bucket exploded drenching everyone in a ten foot radius and flinging the purple dragoness a good meter and a half.

"Lila! Are you alright!" Kaze shouted, rushing over to the purple dragoness' side.

"Yea-yeah. I'm fine." A shocked and soaked Lila stammered as she climbed to her feet.

"What in the Ancestors names were you thinking!?" The white scaled dragon shouted, "I thought I told you all _not_ to touch them!"

"I-I'm sorry! I was trying to keep them away from the fire, I didn't think they'd explode in the water..."

Kaze sighed, "I'm just glad you're all okay." He turn to the rest of the class, in the now destroyed room, "Class is dismissed for today. I've got one serious mess to clean up."

As the students filed out of the remains of the chemistry lab, Lila noticed a crowd had formed outside. The explosion likely had been heard all around the temple. As the purple dragoness pushed through the crowd Suishou ran up and clapped her on the back, "That was freaking brilliant!"

Lila cracked a grin, "No kidding! Did you see the look on Kaze's face when the fire started?"

The blue dragoness laughed, "You should have seen him when you went flying. I swear, his eye's were about to fly out of his head."

The two dragoness' doubled over laughing, ignoring the confused passers bys.

The sun beat down on the the flying city of Volans, capital of the Warfang empire. The low hum of the propellers, maintaining the buildings altitude echoed through the streets- narrow walkways, suspended between the massive skyscrapers- as two young dragons walked home from school.

They both laughed at a joke the younger of the two, a muscular, green scaled earth dragon named Tremor, had told.

The older, a yellow scaled wind dragoness, who had a single horn protruding from the tip of her snout, playfully commented that the joke her friend had just told was too dirty for a "child" to know.

"Aw, lay off it, Breeze." The younger dragon muttered, "You're only a year older than me!"

"But I'm still older than you and you're to respect your elders." Tremor gave a fake pout and his friend smirked then jabbed him in the ribs, "I'm just screwin' with ya."

As they bantered, Breeze noticed a cloaked figure standing atop a nearby building, she pointed this out to the earth dragon,

"I don't see anything."

The yellow dragoness looked back, but the figure had vanished. "Weird..." She muttered, before continuing on her way.

Several hundred feet above them Plomistis stalked along the city rooftops, he had been tipped off that an airship enroute to the mainland was going to be passing the capitol building. If he could leap on without being noticed, he'd receive a free ride to the Dragon Temple. And his target.

A grin spread across his lips as he saw the small fortune he was being payed for this mission. He wouldn't fail. That much he would make sure of.


End file.
